My Little Space Explorer
by The-Black-Cuno
Summary: Memebers of SCAR 1 Find themselves deep in the Everfree as they escape form a Wraith compound. Trapped in Equestria, What Can Captain Vickers And Private Hawkeye Do to help against the Oncoming Wraith Storm?  Crossover with SGA and Some SGU. MLPFIM GEN 4
1. The Alicorn, Wraith and the Stargate?

My Little Space Explorer

Chapter 1

The Alicorn, Wraith and the Stargate?

Adam Jenkins AKA the-Blackcuno

Stargate Belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Myer

my Little pony belongs to Hasbro and the Series to Lauren Fraust

o.O.o

Tall Evergreens plagued the World of PX-3971. Tall and Simular to Canadian Pines, but had leaves like a Fern. Within this Forrest a Group of humans moved silently. 3 Males, 1 Female made up this group. All of which wore Black Military Fatigues, with Black combat vests. One also carried a Camouflage suitcase and held a pistol in one hand. The Leader, a balding older male signalled a stop and the group stopped behind him. A Younger male of the group, the Other Male, not the one carrying the case stepped up.

"What's up Colonel?" he whispered, as the whole group squatted

"According to the Intel, the Wraith base is near here. Hawkeye" he said, the female approached, pulling out the sniper rifle from her back

"Sirs" she said. Riza Hawkeye was a looker and a half, at 22 she was of ample slim build, of English decent, long blond hair which was tied back away from her face in a ponytail. Her deep Green eyes could make a room go quite if she gave you the Death stare. She was also in secretly in love with one of the males of the group and wasn't the balding colonel.

"The Wraith are located up ahead, scout it out please" the Younger male said

"Of course captain" She said pulling her Camo-Cape over her head and Disappeared into the evergreens, much like the Foxes she hunted back in the UK.

"We hold up here and wait for the Blonde Fox to come back" the colonel said as the other male moved to settle in. the Captain Glared at the colonel and then Sighed. The Young captain was only 21, but had show great promise in the lower ranks that he was fast tracked to the Stargate Program as requested by General O'Neill. He was of Australian Decent, with a Hint of English, Short Dark blonde hair, a pair of Glasses and A Goatee was the only thing that really stood out about his Captain.

"So, I heard that you And Hawkeye are going out now?" the Scientist said, the Captain looked at him

"Bullshit" he said back

"Only a rumour; I've seen the way you two act in combat situations and around Atlantis" the Scientist continued, only to have a P90 assault rifle pulled up to his face

"I would keep any rumour you have to yourself only egghead" the captain said, lowering the gun. The Colonel sighs and looks at the PDA that he got out of his pocket. The Captain holsters the P90 and pulls out muesli bar and starts to eat.

20 mins pass and the Radio on all three of the SGA members blurts into life.

'_Private Hawkeye to Colonel Hills, Private Hawkeye to Colonel Hills do you copy?'_ Hawkeyes Voice said over the radio, the colonel taps the Transmission button.

"Reading you loud and Clear Private, what's the Sit rep?" he said in a Husky southern accent

'_I can see the Wraith outpost from here. It looks like an Ancient facility of sorts, don't know how the Flyboys missed it'_ she responded back, continuing to say _'it looks like they only have a Small handful there, the Numbers according to my Heat-sync is roughly 30 sir'_

"Roger that private, 30 bogies confirmed. We'll come to you, where's your location?"

'_According to my compass, North, north east about 3 clicks of your position' _Hawkeye Responded.

"Roger that, we will be there with 30 mins, Hills out" Hills said tapping the transmit button again to turn it off

"You heard the vixen, Saddle up and move out. Captain Vickers, you're on point" Hills said, the Australian nodded and Got up and started to move towards the Position that Hawkeye radioed in.

The SGA team was known as SCAR 1. Stargate Command Advance Recon team 1. They were the Best at finding Wraith locations on a planet abet the Flyboys overflying them. But much like the US Navy Seals or the British SAS, they were trained in Advanced Recon and Subterfuge. Unlike most SGA or SG teams, they were allowed to wear a Camo-cloak. Commissioned by the IOA on earth in response to the increase in the number of Gou'ld Super soldiers and cloaking Fields. The SGC Commissioned the Tanith Company on PX-7101 to make a Set of personal Camo-cloaks. They were then only issued to Certain Members of the Stargate program who showed promise in using them. The Only two in all of Atlantis belongs to Private Hawkeye and Captain Vickers. This was overseen by a man from the Tanith Plant called Mckenver.

After 30 mins of walking the Rest of the members of SCAR 1 approached the hill overlooking the Wraith. Hawkeye was there with Sniper out and Scoping up various Wraith locations with her Heat-Sync Sniper rifle. Captain Vickers squats beside her and without a word pulls out his binoculars.

"Captain, as always a tad loud" Hawkeye said getting up from a prone position to a Crouching one.

"Private, like always a tad obvious" Vickers said back "colonel obvious and Lack of common sense is about half of a click behind me" he said kissing Hawkeye passionately. She broke it off after about 30 seconds

"Well he's a Fascist, sexist Douche" She replied, getting a chuckle out of Vickers.

"Well, I doubt that he knows anything about recon work, but we are stuck with him. Is there any way in private?" Vickers Asked. Hawkeye indicated with her Rifle

"South-eastern Ledges would be our best way in. Unguarded apart from the occasion patrol, but nothing we couldn't handle" She said as the Scientist and Colonel walked into the Hills visual range.

"Any update?"

"None sir, as I was explaining to the Captain here. The only way that we can get in would be the South eastern ledges. They only have a minor patrol going around every 30 mins or so" Hawkeye said as Vickers handed Hills the binoculars showing the Route

"Awfully long drop should one of us fall" Hills said, Hawkeye smirked.

"Myself and Captain Vickers can Rope down first with you two coming down once we make ground fall. It's only about a 100mtr drop so it shouldn't be that difficult to abseil down with the gear that we brought" Hawkeye said, Vickers nodded as did the Colonel.

The group of soldiers approached the South Eastern ledges and dropped 2 ropes down, Hawkeye and Vickers both Ran down the lines face first much like the Police do during raids. When they were both down on the ground, Hawkeye radioed the 'all clear' and the Scientist and Hills Descended down the Ropes. Once they were all at the Base of the cliffs, they moved towards the Compound, silently. They encountered little Resistance getting into the inner parts of the compound, however stopping in front of them where a Pair of wraith. They failed to notice the group hiding behind the Crates.

Stopping short of the patrol that had stopped and ducking behind some storage crates, Captain Vickers Signalled Hawkeye to take the left one whilst he would take the Right; the two Wraiths didn't know what hit them. Captain Vickers Slammed his Bowie Knife into the Spinal column and his Smaller Combat knife slitting his throat at the same time. Hawkeye however kicked his legs out and slammed her knife into the Wraiths Faceplate right between where his eyes would be. They both Dragged the Corpses into hiding before hills and the Scientist crept up.

"Violent" Hills said to on one in particular

"Them or us, Stay on our six and Watch out for any patrols. We may have about 30 mins before this one would need to check in" Vickers said, wiping the blood off both his knives.

"Let's move" Vickers said as the Group continued their way into the compound.

They Entered the Heart of the compound, avoiding Detection as Scar1 is good with. Wraith type Walls made up the majority of it, however quite a Few where that of a Gothic Style with Grey washed walls and rather bold Colours here and there. The Main Chamber was what the team were interested in. as they approached they could see 4 wraith guarding an Unmasked lieutenant tapping on some screens, some ancient hardware lay scattered across some tables and the floor even. The chamber was a Stark difference the rest of the Compounds as it has White washed walls, a Massive Chandelier that was shaped as a Half sun and half moon. The Pylons around the centre dais where alternating Purple and White. In the centre lay the Prize – an older type of Stargate. Well older than the more recent ones. Half of the team darted to one side of the door way whilst the other half stayed put.

"Shall we?" Hills said indicating the Flash bang grenade in his hand, Captain Vickers responded by pulling out two.

"We shall" he said pulling the pins and Tossing both into the room as well as 1 from hills and 1 from Hawkeye.

The Flash-bang's detonated as they tumbled into the main chamber. The 4 Wraith guards staggered around like lost sheep both blinded and deafened. Hills and Vickers Burst in, P90's Blaring. The First Wraith took the full grunt of the Assault and became Rather bullet Ridden as he hell backwards, the Second And Third where Taken Down shortly after with the Continued wave of Bullets. The 4th managed to get one shot off, which went wild and struck one of the purple Pillars lining the Rooms interior, before his head quite literally exploded outwards from the back to the Head, Hawkeye Smirked as she levelled it with the wraith lieutenant. Hills raised his P90 and set it flush against his head

"No Funny business" he said.

The scientist, however, popped open the Briefcase and revealed the contents of the case. A Laptop and what appeared to be a plate and a Stone.

"We are good to go" He said as the plate started to power up. He Picked the Stone up and placed it on the plate. A Few Seconds passed and the Scientist spoke again, this time however was one as if he had just suffered Amnesia

"Wow this is absolutely fascinating" He said, the Captain looked at the Scientist

"Eli Wallace?" the Vickers asked.

"That's me" Eli said looking at the older Stargate

"Well, Get it working, you have 30 minutes, no Pressure by the way. Oh we are also in the Heart of a Wraith Compound" Vickers said Eli nodded and Moved over to the main gate with a data plate.

As Eli began Deciphering the Older Stargate SCAR tied the other Wraith Up and Hills was watching him like a Hawk. Meanwhile Vickers was looking at some of the Ancient Hardware lying on the Table. Vickers had a Talent For being able to Fluently being able to speak And Read Ancient, as a Child he thought that he had come up with the Language but in Reality he had a rather Over Developed ancient gene. He Looked at a Wrist mounted Device that had a Simple Display plus a couple of knobs (Think of something similar to the Pip-boy 3000 form the Fallout Series without the glove part). How it held on was a Pair of simple Straps and Clips with leather like Protection on the inner part to prevent Chaffing against the skin of whoever wore it. He looked at the Device then tossed up trying it on for Shits and Giggles.

Rolling up his sleeve he placed the Device on his fore arm and attached the buckles which automatically adjusted to a nice fit. The Device flashed on and a Holo-display appeared. The display was that of the Old Stargate and the newer one that they come though originally as well as what appeared to be Various Readings. The readings were of various power levels and the 7 chevron codes for both on the side in a line (Much like the Computers from the SGC).

"Eli, Come over here a minute, take a look at this" Vickers said showing Eli the Holo-display. Eli looked at the Display

"That's cool; however where did you find it?" Eli asked taking down a few notes

"Over here" Vickers said pointing at some of the discarded Hardware. "Apparently looking at these Symbols (pointing at a couple of holographic symbols) it's a Remote DHD"

30 Mins Passed with Eli still trying to work out the Old Stargate when Sirens started to wail

"Times up, can we get it to work as the other gate is By far and Large out of the question?" Hills asked slamming his fist into the Prisoner wraith, knocking him out cold.

"I haven't managed to decipher the Chevrons yet!" Eli shouted back, but Hills was already shutting the main Doors, Hawkeye kicked over a table and Flicked out her Rifles stand and rested it on the table's edge and sighted the only door in or out. Vickers however looked at the Wrist DHD (As he called it) and noticed that one of the gate outlines was red and the other was Green. The Red one showed a Gate address that was unknown to Vickers.

"We are trapped"

"Not yet, give me 5 mins tops" Vickers shouted back to Hills as he Darted to the old Stargate and looked at the Chevrons. Noticing that this one needed 8 Chevrons rather than the 7 normally needed "Shit this one needs 8 chevrons! Any ideas guys?" Vickers Shouted as a Large Explosion Rocked the Chandelier, but the main doors held.

Another large blast again shook the Chandelier and caused one of the far end pylons to crack

"What the hell just happened?" the Scientist said shaking his head, the team looked at him

"Damn, that last blast severed the Stones connection. Oh well, now Hendrix, you can die with us as well" Hills said as Hendrix, pulled out his Pistol and Made sure that it a bullet was in the tube.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE VICKERS!" Hills shouted as a third explosion again rocked the main chamber, causing another Pillar to Crack and the Chandelier now finally fell with an Almighty Crash of coloured Glass. The shower was enough to cause Hills to brush off some of the glass fragments, and Vickers continued to think of what to do. Then it hit him. He punched in the 7 chevrons for Atlantis and was stumped on the last one until

"_The pyramid with the Moon and Sun as one" _the voice sounded serene and had a musical hint to it, Vickers shook his head and looked at the display

Vickers found the chevron that the 'Voice' had mention and tapped the Holo-display for that chevron and hit the button and the old gate creaked into action. Grinding slowly at First but managed to pick up speed as the 1st chevron locked into place

"Chevron 1 locked" he shouted as the Doors buckled under a fourth Explosion

"Those doors are amazing" Hendrix said

"Chevron 2 locked" Vickers shouted out as he watched the gate with anticipation, the wheel stopped and another chevron locked into place

"Chevron 3 locked" Vickers Shouted as he raised his P90. Hawkeye sighed as the doors buckled again

"Chevron 4 locked" Hills and Hendrix exchanged glances as 3 small thuds hit the Main doors. The Purple and White doors buckled again.

"Chevron 5 Locked" Vickers Shouted as the doors finally Gave way in an almighty explosion. This caused the White door to fly to the right and slide about 4 meters with the Purple door doing the same but to the left.

"Chevron 6 locked" Vickers Shouted over the wraith Stunner Blasts that now poured into the room and Bullets form the team near the gate responded in Kind, taking out any wraith that dared entered the main chamber

"Chevron 7 Locked" Vickers shouted, hoping to the voice that this would work

"Why hasn't it Shoomed yet?" Hawkeye asked sounding worried but put that into a bullet and blew off a Wraith's head

"One more to go, hope to god this Fething works!" Vickers responded as more wraith tried to get back in. the last chevron locked into place and the gate did its thing. Except the puddle was not blue, but a white and purple puddle, much like a Purple drop into a clear glass of water.  
>"GO, FETHING GO!" Vickers shouted as Hills and Hendrix broke cover with Hawkeye and Vickers shot at the wraith. Hills jumped though First, with Hendrix not far behind.<p>

"RIZA, GO!" Vickers shouted as she sniped yet another Wraith

"NOT WITHOUT YOU" She Shouted back over the Din of battle

"MOVE PRIVATE! I'll be right behind you" Vickers said as Hawkeye dashed for the gate and made it though without being hit.

Vickers pulled the pin on a Flashbang, cooked it and tossed it into the incoming wraith. Once it detonated he darted towards the gate and jumped though. About 4 seconds later, the Gate shut off leaving the wraith in the Room fuming that their prey escaped.

o.O.o

Princess Luna Sighed, yet another Moon rise and yet she felt Empty inside. It was like there a Part of her was missing, or just gone, vanished or destroyed. She has felt this way for the past year now, right after Twilight and her friends rid her of the Curse of Nightmare Moon. But now, she wanted to fill that gap and letting her evil ways back was really not an option. Perhaps some Mare or Colt would be her friend, but no-pony would want to be Associated with 'the mare in the moon' or her personal Favourite of all insults 'Nightmare Whore'. Ponyville was Quite and the ponies there forgave her for what she tried all those years ago, However Canterlot was not so forgiving. Most of The Ponies there still remember or read about her Antics when she was Nightmare Moon.

The Young Alicorn sighed as she took flight into the night. It was her duty to watch over the land during the night, but she mostly flew over the many town sites and towards the Ever Free Forrest. Her one True place that she felt at peace, however she decided to Linger around and takes a couple of extra hours to fly to her normal place of landing. After an hour or so, she spotted a new set of ruins and Smoke rising from it and a Faint Red Glow.

"What the heck is going on here?" She muttered as she flew into a landing

o.O.o

_30 minute Prior to Luna Flying and Seeing the Fire_

"Urgh" Vickers said regain conscious thought. He was Propped Upright and a Fire was burning nicely nearby. His Gear was In a Neat pile to his right. He groaned as pain shot though his Left side ribcage.

"Captain, you're awake. You broke a couple of ribs on the Way though the gate" Hawkeye said, handing him a Tin Bowl with soup or something in it. Small meat chunks in a Brown liquid

"Do I even want to know what's in here?"

"Not much, but I managed to Get a rabbit, and Cook it up about 5 mins ago" Hawkeye said, showing the spit made of a couple pieces of Wood and a Sniper Cleaning rod

"Where are the other two?"

"Don't know, they weren't here when I came though, and that was about 30 mins ago anyways. This place is peaceful mind you"

"Well that's one thing, now we don't need to worry about the Colonel being a Dickhead" Vickers said holding the bowl of Stew and Military grade Spork and poked a chunk of Rabbit and Bit down on the Chewy meat.

"It isn't much, but it'll give you something to do" Hawkeye said, taking a sip from her bowl. The two sat in silence listening to the Crickets and other animals they couldn't pick

"So where exactly are we?" Hawkeye said about 30 mins later "I mean this isn't Atlantis"

"I don't know, but the constellations remind me of earth, at that is one amazing night Sky. Not a cloud. Wish I had my telescope from Oz" Vickers said, Hawkeye looked up as well as saw the Glorious night Sky. She then moved over to Vickers and Sat down next to him

"I can see here – Capricorn, Orion and a Few others's I can't remember" he said pointing them out to Hawkeye.

"Know know a lot about the Stars don't you?" she asked to a nodding Vickers

"Always had a Fascination with the night" he replied.

o.O.o

Little did the couple know that they were being spied on by Princess Luna, who was fascinated by the two and how they loved her Night sky and the Stars as well? The Bigger one seemed to even know some of the constellation that she had organised one night as a Birthday present to Celestia.

She watched on with Eagerness, not realising that the two had heard her rustle around in the bushes

o.O.o

"Hear that" Hawkeye said getting up and walking half over to where Luna was hiding

"No" Vickers said flatly

"Hey come out, we aren't going to hurt you" Hawkeye said squatting down to the Level of Luna's now Glowing eyes. Vickers flicked the safety of his pistol to off just in case.

Luna took a reluctant step forward toward Hawkeye and Vickers, showing off her Mane and Coat, as well as her shoes and Chest piece. As She Walked out she could see the larger one shift slightly.

"Now that I wasn't expecting, a Miniature Horse thing…" Vickers

"But with a Horn and Wings?" Hawkeye said brushing Luna's mane, she let out a Small sigh

"Okay then a Flying unicorn? A Pegacorn?" Vickers said, before Luna glared at him and spoke

"Alicorn Actually" She said flatly causing Hawkeye and Vickers just stop and Stare at her.

"What?" Luna asked causing Hawkeye and Vickers to exchange worried glances

"That was highly un-expected" Vickers said, as the Device on his arm blared into Action showing the one Ring and it glowed red. "Incoming Wormhole Hawkeye, Err, Alicorn…"

"Luna"

"…Right Luna, Stand back, this is going to get ugly" Vickers said, straining to get up, he grabbed his P90 and Held it towards the Now spinning Ring. Hawkeye pushed Luna Aside and grabbed her Rifle and also aimed it at the Ring. Luna Was perplexed. These Two Creatures where obviously Good hearted, but when she looked into their eyes she could tell that they had seen things that would haunt them, but now they were Protecting her with their lives from the 'Gate'.

As the Gate Swooshed open with the Standard Gate colouration 4 Wraith stepped out as 2 where taken Down in a blink of an eye thanks to Vickers and Hawkeye. Luna Screamed over the gunfire and Curled up into a Ball, her hooves over her ears. The First wraith Rushed up to Vickers and slammed him in the Ribs causing the already cracked rip to break completely and Puncture his lung, causing him to cough up blood.

"NO!" Hawkeye said rifle butting the Wraith closest to her and rushing towards Vickers, who smirked and Shot the Wraith in the faceplate with his Pistol that he had out. This moment of Distraction meant the wraith that she had struck slammed into her and caused her to back track to the Edge of the ruins, a Drop of at least 50 meters where it would be certain death at the hands of gravity. The wraith swiped at her, she lost her footing and then time Slowed down.

Vickers Saw Hawkeye flailing at the edge of the cliff before falling backwards.

Not thinking at all, Vickers Rushed the Wraith, slamming into him and caused him to fly over the edge and the momentum caused him to go over the edge as well. Rather than let fate take Hawkeye, he shifted his weight, Caught her and Spun her round so that she would be on the top and he would take the grunt of the Gravitational Slam. Luna at the sound of the gunfire stopping looked in horror as Vickers Slammed the Wraith over the ledge. She rushed over to it at watched as the duo, Vickers and Hawkeye falls in a lover embrace to their Deaths; or would have if not for Luna's horn intervening and using her magic to engulf the two in a magic sphere. Luna had no control over the magic that was now coming from her and around the falling humans. She Felt as though the magic itself was coming from a different source, it felt really, really old.

After 5 intense minutes she looked again to see that rather than two splayed human remains she saw something that would later be told as the turning point for Equestria's movement into the Stargate program.

"What have I done?' she asked as she landed next to the Splayed Remains of both Hawkeye and Vickers.

The magic had saved them, but the cost was their humanity.

Luna's magic had changed them both into Pegasus ponies

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. A Wraith Among ponies

My Little Space Explorer

Chapter 2

A Wraith among Ponies

Adam Jenkins AKA the-Blackcuno

Stargate Belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Myer

My Little pony belongs to Hasbro and the Series to Lauren Faust

A Quick word – I have Written this as though each chapter is an 'episode' of Stargate, so hence the Previously on part.

o.O.o

_**Previously on MLP-SE**_

"_CHEVRON 8 LOCKED MOVE!" as the Stargate shoomed and the Team rushed though taking them to an unknown planet_

"_Now that I wasn't expecting, a Miniature Horse thing…" Vickers Said_

"_But with a Horn and Wings?" Hawkeye said brushing Luna's mane, she let out a Small sigh_

"_Okay then a Flying unicorn? A Pegacorn?" Vickers said, before Luna glared at him and spoke_

"_Alicorn Actually" She said flatly causing Hawkeye and Vickers just stop and Stare at her._

"_What?" Luna asked causing Hawkeye and Vickers to exchange worried glances_

"_What have I done?' she asked as she landed next to the Splayed Remains of both Hawkeye and Vickers. _

_The magic had saved them, but the cost was their humanity._

_Luna's magic had changed them both into Pegasus ponies_

o.O.o

Luna Paced, more Freaked out than anything, her out of control magic had just literally 'made' two brand new cutie mark less Pegasai. Not only That, but they where once human!

Of all the Insults, to remove ones original form and Change it, Luna though would be the worst

"Tia's going to banish me to the moon again for this" She said, Still walking around in rather increasing circles, that is until a though hit her as hard as Rock against a Wall

"Ponyville!" Luna Exclaimed and then though of what she could do to Get the two unconscious Pegasai. Her thoughts dashed quickly to that of her sister's student and then how she teleported.

"Okay, Concentrate Luna" She muttered as her Horn glowed White and the Trio then teleported away in a Flash of Midnight blue light.

Panting, Luna found that she had managed to just get them into Ponyville at 2am in the morning right outside of the medical clinic. She looked over the two still unmoving Pegasus's. Vickers was a Really Dark blonde Colour, almost a Brown, with his mane almost a flat gray colour, he even had a pony's version of a Goatee and his glasses rested on his snout. He still had his Camo-cape on and it was rather stained Red due to the Massive Fractures and Lacerations that he had sustained, the Device on his left foreleg was altered, but was the same remote DHD from before. Hawkeye however was a Pastel yellow with a Solid Red and White tipped mane. She also wore the Camo-cape and her Sniper rifle was slung to her side, changed to better suit a Ponies anatomy.

The Medical Clinic didn't have many lights on, but Luna Still knocked on the door to a Mare sounding rather disgruntled

"I was busy enjoying a Coffee, what is so Hay important at this time of the morn…"Red Heart said opening the door. The mare looked like the Classic sleep deprived person, bags under the eyes, Hair all over the joint with a levitating cup of Coffee. The White Unicorn looked at the Princess and Bowed slightly. Only then did Luna Move to the side showing both Vickers and Hawkeye.

"..Holy hay. What the in the Hay happened to them princess?" She said as she helped Luna bring the unconscious Pegasai into the Clinic

"I don't know I found them in the ever-free just like that…" Luna lied; as the Medical Mare levitated the two onto Separate gurneys

"Well, if I don't operate on the Colt, he's going to lose too much blood and then even I won't be able to save him!" Red Heart Said, Telepathically pushing the colt's gurney into the OR

"Is there anything I can do?

"No Princess, please wait here, I will need to get some more details once I've done with saving this colts life!" Red Heart Said back as the O.R. doors slammed shut. Luna sighed and sat down next to Hawkeyes bed and sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me" Luna said, not realising that Hawkeye was awake

"These things are sent to Test us Luna" She said "You should have seen my Induction into the SGC"

"You're awake?" Luna said looking at the Yellow Pegasus, who nodded as her Eyes Flickered open

"Well yeah" Hawkeye said sitting upright "What happened to us" She asked Luna sighed and then proceeded to explain what happened.

o.O.o

The O.R. Doors opened about 6 hours after they closed, a telepathically pushed Gurney, with a now bandaged and IV dripped Vickers, rolled out with an Exhausted Red Heart out shortly after, her face and parts of her coat covered in now Darkened blood. She sighed as with Luna's help managed to get the Colt onto the bed next to Hawkeye who was now sitting upright and was looking concerned at the still Unconscious Vickers.

"At least one of you is awake *yawns* I need to check you over" Red Heart said, Hawkeye nodded as Red Heart. After a Quick examination, it turns out that Hawkeye was completely unharmed, only a little dehydrated and a minor concussion

"Now I need to get some more information. Just answer the Questions and this will be easy. Okay Name?" Red heart Asked with a clipboard levitating with a quill and ink  
>"Hawkeye"<p>

"Sex, Mare obviously. Species, Pegasus. Occupation?"

"Classified sorry"

"She works for my sisters Royal Guard, or so I'm told" Luna butted in after Hawkeye finished

"Yeah that, recon Division"

"I see. Now seeing as that colt isn't going to wake up anytime soon, do you have his details?"

"Yeah, his name is Vickers and works as my CO" Hawkeye said.

"Very well *yawns* ill leave you two to Rest up. By the way your highness, I would let your Sister know that you're down here, she may get a little paranoid" Red Heart said moving to the back room where her House met the Clinic.

"Thanks for the save" Hawkeye said and then she looked over towards Vickers "Why are you helping us?"

"You saved my life back at the gate, only natural I returned the Favour" Luna Said Smiling "That and you two have been the only Ponies to be nice to me"

"Fair enough Luna. By the way, why do I have this tattoo thing on my arse?" She asked showing Luna her now Marked Flank as she tried to get out of the bed. Hawkeye was not one to be Idle for too long

"It's not a tattoo, whatever that is, it's your Cutie mark. It's basically what makes you, you" Luna said as Hawkeye staggered around, walking on four legs was difficult

"Great, how am I ever going to explain this to Colonel Carter" Hawkeye said tripping over her foreleg with her back one and ended up tripping up with her legs in a mess and her wings twitching "Or even begin to walk in this form" she said as Luna Let out a Small Chuckle and helped her to teach Hawkeye how to walk on all fours. What they didn't know was that Vickers was smiling

o.O.o

In the early hours of that day, when the sun finally rose (Celestia was a bit lazy this morning) Applejack and Big Macintosh where already out harvesting the Apple Trees

"Gosh darn it ya' trees" Applejack swore as she Bucked, again, a rather profuse Apple Tree that refused to drop its apples. She was about to do it again when Big Macintosh walks up

"Seems like ya' got a problem with that tree AJ" the Colt said, the accent very southern. The Colt bucked the Tree and caused the Apples to fall, which rather annoyed Applejack.

"Ya did that on purpose Mac!" Applejack said fuming

"Eeyup" He responded

o.O.o

After an hour or so both of them heard a noise coming from one of the Apple Trees

"Rainbow Dash, if that's you I'm going to personally Clip those wings of yours!' Apple Jack shouted, Big Mac Looked around

"I don't think that's Rainbow, AJ" He said.

"Yeah, she's normally more 'boisterous' and loud" Applejack said back as a very, VERY pale green pony walked into view, he had horn and no Mane or Tail.

"What in the Hay? You okay there Partner?" Applejack said as the Unicorn swayed around, before snarling, showing off his fangs and the fact that he wasn't an ordinary

"I don't think that's a Normal Pony, Applejack Run back to the house now!" Big Mac said as the unicorn Jumped and slammed into Big Mac hoof first into his chest.

"Thankssss for thiss" the Unicorn said, his fangs causing him to have a lisp, as Big Mac Yelled in pain. His Once proud red Mane and Tail Turned a Silvery Gray and his features now where as if he was much older. The Unicorn however simply threw the now Old Big Mac aside like a Ragdoll

"BIG MAC!" applejack yelled as she rushed over to him.

"Run, get help, warn Twilight" Big Mac muttered to Applejack who had never seen anything like this

"I needed that, now Time for you to" the unicorn said approaching the now Scared Applejack. The unicorn slammed his hoof into Applejack and She to 'Aged' and collapsed onto Big Mac.

"NOW, TELL ME, WHERE ARE THE ATLANTIANS FOALS!" the Unicorn said, Snarling at Both Big Mac and Applejack.

"Who?" they both responded to the Wraith

o.O.o

Vickers Looked at Both Luna And Hawkeye. They had explained in the Last half-hour what had happened. Luna had told Celestia what was going on and had 2 of her 'Night Wing' guards come down as protection, they were positioned on the Roof to watch over the Town and the Princess, and unlike Celestia's guards, these where more Sullen and they wore midnight blue armour and their coats where a Rich Dark purple to match. They also had one of the medical clinic wings roped off with curtains for Privacy. Hawkeye was up and about and was being given impromptu flying lessons by Luna. Vickers However was looking at His own 'Cutie' mark. An Atlantis Chevron Symbol with the word's '_Ravon Felosi_' or '_Wraiths Bane' _in ancient and the Symbols where also ancient. Hawkeye's was a Snipers Crosshair with the Atlantis symbol as the Centre mark.

Vickers and Hawkeye had forgiven Luna for what she did and considered her their 'friend' which pleased her more than them, but they know she was royalty and that displeasing royalty would not bear well when Atlantis would try and make negations for a plausible alliance.

"Seems like your getting the hang of theory behind flying, but we really can try it out here" Luna Said, Hawkeye laughed a Little. Vickers Smiled; they were now stuck here until he found a way back to Atlantis or even back to the wraith compound. They all stoped dead when they heard Red Heart shout out to a few of her orderlies

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PRINCESS CELESTIA HER SELF! MOVE AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she shouted as the silhouettes moved what appeared to be a Colt and Mare in the Beds at their side, just behind the Curtain. 5 other Silhouettes also moved to the Beds beside them. The one that was hovering spoke

"What the hay happened AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I don't know Sugarcube; some weird Unicorn ambushed me and Big Mac here in the Field nearest the Ever-free. He was as pale as a ghost and had a weird muzzle" Applejacks Voice said

"This Colt just what, made you all old, how disgusting" Rarity asked

"I don't know any magic that can just do that" Twilight Sparkle said

Hawkeye and Vickers eyes widened.

"One of the Wraiths that attacked us could have survived?" Vickers asked

"Could be" Hawkeye responded, they both continued to listen in

"You know, it would generally take more that 5 minutes for you to become as old as my granny. But then she also a rather sluggish Pony so that wouldn't have helped, though if she was a Slug then perhaps that might explain the drool and stuff that came out of her before she well Muffin anyone?" Pinkie Pie said pulling out a tray of muffins from out of nowhere.

"Yeah he didn't even use his horn either. So I don't think that it was magic Sugarcube. And I don't feel older Pinkie, only look it. That and I'm really just tired" Applejack said

"Eeyup" Big Mac Continued.

"Did this Unicorn have a mouth like hole on one of his hooves? Most likely his left?" Vickers Shouted. The Silhouettes all turned to face the Curtain "Well, hang on, Luna can you?"

Luna magically moved the curtains revealing the Battered Vickers in the Bed, with a Stoic Hawkeye standing beside him

"Did He?" Vickers continued, annoyed at the fact that they had not answered _'damn civvies' _he thought

"Yeah, his left hoof had a Mouth like thing where his Hoof should be" Applejack said back, Vickers nodded at this response.

"The unicorn that attacked you two is a Creature called a Wraith. It's Kind of a Vampire, and it's not from this world…" Vickers said

"…PRINCESS LUNA? What are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle shouted as they only noticed the Alicorn standing there

"Hi Twilight. I sort of saved these two, they work for my sister"

"PONIES CONCENTRATE PLEASE!" Vickers shouted after getting frustrated, all of their Attention "What did he want?"

"Some ponies called the 'Atlantians' or somethin" Big Mac said.

"PFFT atlantians, wraiths. Just who are you two really?" Rainbow Dash said getting into Vickers face. She didn't last long before she was literally thrown to the floor and placed into a Sleeper lock by Hawkeye faster than a Sonic-Rain boom. This startled the other fillies and twilights horn started to glow

"I would recommend Hawkeye that you let him go" Vickers said impassively

"Her sir" Hawkeye Commented not letting rainbow dash move at all.

"What?" Vickers said raising an eyebrow

"It's a She sir not a Him. They are all female except 'Big Mac' there"  
>"how the… never mind. Let her go then Hawkeye" Vickers said as Hawkeye nodded and jumped off.<p>

"How the hay did you do that?" Rainbow said to Hawkeye. She looked stoic. It was just her job basically

"Classified" Hawkeye said flatly "That and you wouldn't Believe what we actually do"

"Oh yeah! Well I can do a Sonic-Rain-boom. Bet you have heard of the Legendary Rainbow Dash" Rainbow said trying to show off.

"Listen here Rainbow dash" Hawkeye started, Vickers Sighed. You can never win a Verbal argument with Hawkeye "I have never heard of a Sonic Rain-boom. But what I do know is that you have no. Idea. What. You. Are. Dealing. With. So leave this with the Professionals and I will not have to scrape up your corpse and give it to your family when the Wraith is done with you"

"Oh yeah, well you have no idea who you're *pokes Hawkeye* dealing with" Rainbow said starting to get angry with Hawkeye. She just smirked and with a quick flick of her wing, she again slammed rainbow into the Sleeper lock except forced Rainbow to lose consciousness and pass out.

"The Wraith wouldn't be so merciful. Err. Are you okay?" Hawkeye said to the now unconscious Pegasus

"You do realise that you have knocked her out?" Vickers said as the other ponies looked in awe.

"Whoops"

The rooms went silent as the Realisation hit the Elements of harmony like a ton of bricks

They knew these two know what they are doing

"You have got to teach me that" Applejack said breaking the silence.

o.O.o

The Wraith pony Trotted up to his Camp. Tied up where a Balding Earth pony and Black unicorn. Both unconscious and Tied in the Corner and unable to move. The Wraith smiled and slapped the Unicorn till he woke up. Dazed and confused and scared. The Wraith looked at him and Snarled

"Atlantian, where are your Colleagues" the Wraith Said

"What the Fuck? You're a… a… unicorn" Hendrix Replied stammering the Wraith Pony laughed. The Voice echoed even though there wasn't an Echo

"Hello Pot, I'm Kettle your black. Atlantian, you and your colonel are both in the same boat as me. So let's make this easy then. WHERE ARE YOUR TWO SQUAD MEMBERS!" the Wraith shouted

"I DON'T KNOW they didn't come through the gate when we did. The Gate closed before they came though" Hendrix Said, tears building up out of fear.

"Pah, I am hungry" the Wraith said as he Flicked the Hoof Guard off and Slammed the Left hoof into the Balding Colonel hills and Drained him dry. Leaving only a Shrivelled Corpse

"Much better now then, what to do with you…" The Wraith said causing Hendrix to shake with pure Fear

o.O.o

"You will be back to normal in a couple of hours thanks to the fact that the Wraith didn't drain you completely" Hawkeye said as she gave Applejack a Once over. They had put Rainbow dash into one of the chairs and left her there; Fluttershy was Helping Red Heart around the Clinic; Rarity was busy fussing over the now cleaned Camo cloaks, commenting on how any pony could wear them and look 'Fashionable'; Pinkie Pie was Busy preparing Hawkeye and Vickers 'welcome to Ponyville' party (Much to the Annoyance to Red Heart); Applejack Had noticed that Some Red had Returned to her Brother and that they both where looking 'younger' as Pinkie had put it; Hawkeye was still learning how to Fly from Luna leaving Twilight and Vickers alone at the end of the Wing.

"Luna told me about you Twilight Sparkle" Vickers said the Unicorn who looked at him "That you're her Sisters Protégé. Nice Job getting that gig"

Twilight blushed "Please, just Twilight err…"she said sounding rather Shy.

"Vickers, or Captain Vickers, either or works for me" Vickers Responded, groaning as he Sat upright. Twilight only noticed the Extent of his injuries. His ribcage was Bandaged up and both his wings as well

"But enough about you, what did you want to know?" Vickers said Smiling

"How did you…" Twilight said Stammering

"I can just pick these things of people or Ponies or whatever. As you are Celestia's Protégé, I can tell you stuff that on other Pony can know. Is that clear"

"Err…yeah, I won't tell the others. Who are you guys really? I doubt that any Pegasus can do what Hawkeye did to Dash"

"I'm Captain Vickers of what is known as SCAR" Vickers replied "Hawkeye is a Member of SCAR as well"

"What does 'scar' stand for?" Twilight asked

"Stargate Command Advanced Recon team" Vickers Responded

"Okay. So you and Hawkeye are members of SCAR and are hunting this Creature called a Wraith. Where are you guys from?" Twilight asked, Vickers raised an eyebrow but sighed

"Like the Wraith, we are not from this planet. Hawkeye and I are from a Planet Called Earth"

"Your aliens?" twilight asked starting to sound more excited

"You could say that yeah" Vickers said as a Night Guard walks in

"Your highness Luna. The Creature we were told to watch out for is in the Centre of town, he has a unicorn at his mercy" the Night guard, Luna nodded and Noticed Vickers Rip out the IV Drip

"Hawkeye, Saddle up!" Vickers said Getting out of Bed

"Yes Sir!" She replied grabbing the Sniper rifle that was now attached to a Harness of sorts "Rarity can you help with that buckle there" Hawkeye said pointing at the clip. Rarity grudgingly helped but made the comment that it was not really fashionable, and that she should have something in a Pastel red to match her mane Hawkeye Snorted and quipped "It's for Functionality not a Fashion statement"

Hawkeye quickly wrapped her Camo-cape over her back and Threw Vickers his, which he also wrapped around himself.

"Every-pony stay here. Me and Hawkeye will sort this matter out" Vickers said as Hawkeye helped him into his weapon harness. Once ready both walked out of the clinic and was met by the Wraith pony

"So the Atlantians Finally Show up. We meet again, Captain Argonis Vickers" the wraith said leaving Hawkeye shocked. Vickers had never said his first name ever, not even to her.

So how did this wraith know?

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3


	3. Battle for Equestria Part 1

My Little Space Explorer

Chapter 3

Battle for Equestria Part 1

Adam Jenkins AKA the-Blackcuno

Stargate Belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Myer

my Little pony belongs to Hasbro and the Series to Lauren Faust

o.O.o

_Previously on MLP SE_

"_No Princess, please wait here, I will need to get some more details once I've done with saving this colts life!" Red Heart Said back as the O.R. doors slammed shut. Luna sighed and sat down next to Hawkeyes bed and sighed_

"_Thankssss for thiss" the Unicorn said, his fangs causing him to have a lisp, as Big Mac Yelled in pain. His Once proud red Mane and Tail Turned a Silvery Gray and his features now where as if he was much older. The Unicorn however simply threw the now Old Big Mac aside like a Ragdoll_

"_What the Fuck? You're a… a… unicorn" Hendrix Replied stammering the Wraith Pony laughed. The Voice echoed even though there wasn't an Echo_

o.O.o

"Ah the legendary Argonis Vickers, The Legendary Wraith Slayer, I have wondered if I would ever get to meet you in the Flesh" the Wraith Pony said with Distance. Vickers Let out a Small laugh as Hawkeye trained her Rifle onto the wraith ponies Head. "And don't try and Range me Miss Hawkeye. I have already Drained your Colonel and If needs arise, I will Drain this one as well"

"Well then, IT seems that you know that Alias then. HA did you really think that if I was ordered to Work for you lot that I would use my own Real name?" Vickers said. Continuing as he used his hooves to express himself"My orders back then was to see if Plausible Negations could be arranged in light of the New Threat in the Pegasus galaxy. Or did you forget that the Sinkelori (pronounced Sine-Kel-lorry) are a threat to all in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"Ah, Now I see that. Very Deceptive, very clever and very much like the deceptive Tau-ri" the wraith said. The last word was Ancient for Earthborn "And now that I have found this wonderful planet and a more reliable Food source, one that doesn't die when I drain them, and secluded. The Hive will be able to survive here for a long time to come, long outliving the Sinkelori"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Vickers shouted back causing all of the now gathered ponies to flinch. Never had they seen someone get so angry. Apart from Nightmare moon or Celestia when she found out that her favourite Danish wasn't in her morning Breakfast. "And I am damn sure that you will be the one to fall today not us"

"HAHA" the Wraith Mocked, as his Horn glowed blue then shot a thin blue Light into the Sky. This was followed shortly by the sound of screeching Hawks. All of the ponies Screamed as the wraith began its Culling of the Planet of Equestria. Hawkeye and Vickers Could do nothing as the Wraith Darts Shot around the Sky scaring the inhabitants of Equestria

"What have we brought to this world?" Vickers muttered as they started to Dive bombing various buildings whilst many ponies fled in pure Fright.

The Wraith Pony Just stood there laughing maniacally and simply drained the Unicorn Hendrix and tossed the Corpse Aside.

"Now time to Deal with you two"

o.O.o

Celestia was quite content now. Well as content as any ruler of any planet could possibly be. Though she was still concerned at Luna's Note that had come by her Table in the early hours (Or Late Evening Depending on who you talk to) that read

~o.O.o~

_Dearest Sister_

_I apologise for the hour in which this letter reaches you. About 3 hours ago when I was doing my nightly Rounds I happened to Come across a pair of Creatures in one of the ruins Deep in the Ever-Free Forrest. They were camped outside of a Giant Ring like Object. The Creatures Spoke Basic Equestrian (Or English as they put it) and Told me that they were from a Different Planet! Of all the things that they could come from, another planet! Though considering you put me on the moon for 1000 years this doesn't seem that Farfetched._

_The Colt is called Vickers and the Mare is Hawkeye. They Explained to me that they where travellers of the STARS! However they explained that the Ring, or Stargate, was their main method of travel between the planets. That's when they showed up. _

_They called them the Wraith a Race of Space Vampires._

_After a Battle (Which I was admittedly scared of due to the strange weapons that they used) I don't know how but my magic somehow got away from me as they fell. _

_I'm truly sorry about this but my magic changed them both_

_They are both Pegasai now and Vickers is badly hurt. I have taken them to the clinic in Ponyville where, as I write this letter to you, Vickers is in the O.R. and Hawkeye is unconscious._

_Please don't be mad at me, but please can I have two of my Night Wing sent down from their Tower, I have a Feeling that I may need them_

_Just an update and Also, I think I might really like Vickers, but Hawkeye may have something to say about that when she wakes up._

_Your loving and Caring Sister_

_Princess Luna_

~o.O.o~

Celestia Smiled. She knew that Luna barely had any friends at all, especially after the Nightmare moon incident any of her ponies still avoided her even at some of the parties. It was though they never forgave her. But these 'aliens' as Luna had put it, where before the 'supposed' Battle Sounding rather nice and they didn't care or know about the Nightmare moon ordeal. She looked over her Canterlot Courtyard when a Rather puffed out Messenger Pegasus trotted up., 7 bubbles where her cutie mare, making the Mare's name Ditzy Hooves or Derpy hooves.

"Your highness, I bring Grave news" the Pegasus said panting as Celestia turns around to face her

"Miss Hooves, I hope that all is well" Celestia's musical voice said

"No, please Ponyville is under attack. Some Creature that looks like a pony signalled for these Flying things to attack the village. I was on my rounds when it happened"

"WHAT!" Celestia Shouted, her main flared up in pure anger. "Miss Hooves I'm sorry about my outburst, but I must take my leave" she said as a Parchment Appeared in a Puff of Green smoke it was from Twilight. The letter was hastily scrawled and even had a small scorch mark in the corner

~o.O.o~

_Princess Celestia_

_I write this letter in direst of needs and circumstances._

_Ponyville has been All but wiped out and only a Few ponies Remain hiding from the Invaders, they call themselves the Wraith._

_As you are aware from Princess Luna's Message, about her 'Aliens'. The Colt – Vickers I think his name is – Has advised that they are in fact from a Different Planet called Earth? I have not heard of this planet, but he also advised that the creature that has summoned what he calls 'Darts' is a Member of an alien race called the wraith that he is at war with? Well the Wraith has brought his friends and they have taken control of Ponyville. We are hiding in the Libraries basement with Princess Luna, Vickers, Hawkeye, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Both Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were at Fluttershy's Cottage on the Outskirts of Ponyville. They were organising a Welcome to Ponyville for Vickers and Hawkeye._

_Come with help, the Wraith are taking ponies alive and by the Dozen, I don't know how long it will be before the Wraith Find us down here. But Vickers said that he will keep us Safe. I hope that he is right_

_You're Pupil _

_Twilight Sparkle._

~o.O.o~

Celestia Wrote back simply and posted it off with magic. The Note read

~o.O.o~

_Twilight_

_Be safe and keep Luna Safe as best you can_

_I'll be there shortly_

_Celestia_

_~o.O.o~_

Celestia Was now Very Pissed off and stopped outside of the Royal Barracks. The Pegasai where busy lazing around doing nothing much. They were Spooked as Celestia Shouted

"CAPTAIN FRONT AND CENTER NOW!" She Shouted, her Voice boomed and caused many windows to shake

"Your highness… forgive my rudeness but why the shouting?"

"Get you men ready. The royal guards are needed as well as the Night wing. Ponyville has been invaded!" She Said, her voice sent Shouted Gasps from many of the Pegasai. "NOW!" more windows shook as the Captain Staggered back at the blast of Pissed Alicorn

Gathering his composure the Captain began

"YOU HEARD HER! FRONT AND CENTRE DOUBLE TIME YOU LAZY WORKHORSES!" He shouted, the Pegasai where up and about gathering armour and what not. "We shall wait for you at the main gates. The Night wing has been informed. May I ask what it is that have taken that small town?"

"A Vampiric race called the Wraith captain. I need to collect my Armour. Today Canterlot goes to war" Celestia Said flaring her wings as she walked off.

"All I wanted was my Danish" she muttered to no-pony in particular as she walked into the Castles Armoury

"We have your Armour waiting your highness"

o.O.o

"This is my entire Fault. I didn't know about a Fucking hive in the Atmosphere! Now I've brought this all on them!" Vickers said in pure ancient so as not to let anyone know what he was saying. "Now twilights let Celestia know. FUCK"

"What language is that?" Twilight said as Vickers continued to pace and speaking ancient

"Ancient. One of the few people to Know it fluently and is also able to write it as well" Hawkeye said "He does that when he's been out manoeuvred like now"

"Wow, I didn't know that there was other languages apart from Equestrian"

"Well that's because this language is nearly 500 thousand Years old. It Pre-dates earth Civilization and Equestrian cultures by far" Vickers said in English. That's when he activates the Device on his arm.

"What are you doing?" Luna Asked

"If Celestia is coming then the Wraith will flee to their hive in orbit and the Ponies already taken will be Their Food. They can outlive anything on this Planet by far" Vickers said as Hawkeye Fiddled with a radio that Twilight had provided. She used her wings to give a 'thumbs up'. Vickers dialled the only Chevron code that would be able to help.

"Let's hope Atlantis Picks up"

o.O.o

Dr Rodney McKay was in a Foul mood. Much more than usual mind you. He had remained up late the Previous night and was now Working on his Gate Bridge between Pegasus and the milky way in the control Room when Dr Radick Came in. Radick was a Lanky Russian Scientist that 'helped' Dr McKay on Various Pieces of Ancient Tech as well as getting most of the core Atlantis systems working. But as the Canadian was in a Foul mood, He just sighed and started calculating the plausibility of Error in gate Travelling. According to Atlantis Time, it was . McKay was now miffed that his Concentration was broken

"What was that sigh for?"

"I didn't sigh. I was letting out a Puff of air"

"Isn't that what a Sigh is?"

"Have you slept at all in the last 48 hours?"

"No, well yes. I'm going for a coffee want some?"

Various data ports and Systems Activated as the Stargate began winding up for receiving.

"RADICK WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing, someone is coming in"

Rodney Rushed to the Controls and Tried to turn it off, with no Success. Tapping his Earpiece he spoke "COLONEL CARTER COLONEL SHEPARD WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" that's when Radick tapped the intercom for the whole base

"Try now"

"Ahem. UNSCEDUALED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" Rodney shouted "Always wanted to say that"

Within 5 minutes the Stargate was still winding up. Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard were both concerned that the Stargate shouldn't really be doing that.

"Should it be taking this long to connect?" Sheppard Asked to Rodney who just shook his head and still looked at the console and tapped a Few controls when finally the 1st of 8 chevrons locked into place

"Well here we go, Chevron 3 locked" Rodney said as the 4th and 5th Chevrons locked shortly after as the Security teams assembled. "Chevron 6 and 7 locked. Wait what the hell? It's still going?" Rodney said as the Stargate locked the 8th Chevron. The Stargate activated and the Pure White and Purple Event horizon Appeared in the Gates Ring. Followed closely by a Crackling on the Radio Channel

"ATLANTIS DO YOU COPY…THIS IS SCAR 1, CAPTAIN VICKERS ANYONE READ ME?" Came the radio A Little Crackly but clear none the less. Carter Tapped the Radio

"We read you captain, I was expecting a status update about 4 hours ago. What happened?" Carter asked as the guys looked on with intrigue

"Carter good to hear from you; I don't have much time, we are no longer on PX-3971. Due to Unforseen Circumstances we are now on planet Designated by the locals as 'Equestria'. The wraith are here and culling the planet. We need immediate support. I repeat we need Immediate Support. A Hive is in orbit and the locals are looking at Helping Us out. We need some help otherwise we can Kiss an alliance with them Goodbye" Vickers explained.

"Roger that, we have 2 Gate teams Ready. 2 puddle jumpers on route"

"Thanks Colonel. Also warn them, we are dealing with Equine Based life forms"

"Equine Captain? As in Horses?" Carter said rather confused but then again they had Encountered many humanoid life in the stars. So why did the Idea of sentient horse's sound weird to her.

"More like Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasus Carter. Also tell Rodney that Magic is real" Vickers said as Sheppard's voice came over the intercom

"Atlantis, we are clear for takeoff. Do we have directions?" Sheppard asked

"Vickers what's your location from the gate?" Carter asked

"Look for the Burning village, you can miss it. We have to go the wraith are here. HAWKEYE MAKE READY!" Vickers Shouted as Wraith Stunner and gunfire filled the Radio channel before cutting out completely

"Sheppard you are cleared, look for the village that is burning apparently expect wraith Resistance"

"Roger that, SGA 1 out" Sheppard said as his puddle jumper flew though the gate. Followed closely by a second one going through the gate closed and Carter sighed. Then a though hit her.

"Equestria is that. It can't be the same one as the one in MLP FIM?" Carter said to no one in particular.

o.O.o

The Wraith Brought the Captured ponies form the library to the Centre of town. Luna remained quiet and thanks to rarity, looked like a Unicorn rather than an Alicorn. Vickers was thrown in front of the Lieutenant Wraith from before; the Wraith Smiled and Laughed as he spoke once More. "We meet once again. That little trick with the flash bang was quite effective. But alas your communication was intercepted before it could go though"

"That's what you think. I've warned you. You're fucked now" Vickers said as his face was slammed into the Dirt. The other ponies looked on in shock Except for Rainbow Dash. She was being held in the Dirt by a Pair of Wraith and was struggling to break free with no luck

"Alas, even if your friends arrive, you and they (pointing at the other ponies) will all be gone anyway!" He said laughing again "And now, you all will be taken before Our Queen and will submit to her"

"When Celestia gets here you will be very sorry"

"HAHAHA. The Unicorn has some balls. Your 'princess' is nothing in comparison to what we can do"

The group noticed too late that they were all beamed into one of the Wraith darts for transport to the Wraith hive above the planet.

o.O.o

Sheppard Was quite perplexed. As they had gone through the Gate they had found the now Burnt village as well as a group of rather pissed off individuals. All of them Snowy white Pegasai, Pegasus's of all the Creatures Armoured Pegasus. "I think I understand what Vickers was talking about when he said the planet was Equestria"

"I can't believe this. Pegasus's and armoured as well and Unicorns? What the hell is going on here?" Rodney said looking rather annoyed that science cannot explain what's going on.

Sheppard Landed the Puddle jumper in the Centre of town where a lot of ponies bolted away. Except the largest one and the armoured Pegasai which stood there at the Ready. The largest one was both a unicorn and Pegasus combined and wore Pure Silver Armour all over trimmed with Gold. The Pegacorn (As Rodney put it bluntly) looked at the Ship then Indicated to come out with its wing.  
>"I think that it wants to meet us"<p>

"You think?" Rodney said as Ronan Armed his pistol and Tehla and Sheppard armed themselves with P90's.

AS the Ramp to the jumper lowered they were met by the Pegasai and the Pegacorn who stood there looking rather pissed off. Sheppard made the First remark

"Why the long face?" Sheppard asked as Rodney simply sighed, whilst the Pegacorn sighed as well

"You are to late my Friends, the Wraith have taken your People and ours away from here. My Name is Princess Celestia and I am Ruler of this planet alongside my sister" Celestia Said Flatly "I'm assuming that I'm talking with Atlantians?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! A TALKING PEGACORN? Armoured Pegasus and unicorns. This is right out of a fantasy of a Frigging girl" Rodney said shocked. Ronan simple hit him over the head to shut him up

"Thankyou" Both Celestia and Sheppard said simultaneously

"And I'm actually an Alicorn Dr McKay. Now how are we going to Save my world form these wraith?"

"With these" Sheppard said as the 2nd Puddle jumper appeared out of nowhere "Now let's Discus what we can do to save your 'ponies'" Sheppard added as they moved into the now Rebuilt town centre.

o.O.o

Vickers Regain consciousness and found himself in front of Queens Main Chamber in the hive. Standing there was A Midnight Blue Alicorn

The Wraith holding Vickers Spoke "This is the Atlantian that I was talking about your highness"

"Leave us Theydon" the Alicorn said, her voice was deep and Musical to Vickers ears

"Of course your highness" the wraith said as Vickers looked at the Alicorn. As the doors shut the Alicorn Turned to face him

"Luna is that you?"

"Close, but no. My Name is Nightmare moon, and I see that you have met my most recent acquisition to my cult. The Wraith is looking for a Food Source. I provide them with this planet in exchange for their services" Nightmare moon said. Vickers Looked at her

"And what do you want with me; or the others for that fact?" Vickers Asked. Nightmare Moon Laughed

"They concern me no longer; the Elements of Harmony won't be able to stop me now that I am free of Luna. As for you, you are going to tell me all about this Stargate and how to use it. If you don't, I will have great Pleasure in breaking your will down to nothing more than that of pure obedience"

"Like hell, let's see your worst!" Vickers Said back defiantly

To be continued in part 4


	4. Battle for Equestria Part 2

My Little Space Explorer  
>Chapter 4<br>Battle For Equestria Part 2  
>Adam Jenkins AKA the Black-Cuno<br>Stargate Belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Myer  
>my Little pony belongs to Hasbro and the Series to Lauren Fraust<p>

o.O.o

_Previously on MLP SE_

"_HA-HA" the Wraith Mocked, as his Horn glowed blue then shot a thin blue Light into the Sky. This was followed shortly by the sound of screeching Hawks. All of the ponies Screamed as the wraith began its Culling of the Planet of Equestria. Hawkeye and Vickers Could do nothing as the Wraith Darts Shot around the Sky scaring the inhabitants of Equestria_

"_If Celestia is coming then the Wraith will flee to their hive in orbit and the Ponies already taken will be Their Food. They can outlive anything on this Planet by far" Vickers said as Hawkeye Fiddled with a radio that Twilight had provided. She used her wings to give a 'thumbs up'. Vickers dialled the only Chevron code that would be able to help. _

"_Let's hope Atlantis picks up"_

"_Luna is that you?"_

"_Close, but no. My Name is Nightmare Moon, and I see that you have met my most recent acquisition to my cult. The Wraith is looking for a Food Source. I provide them with this planet in exchange for their services" Nightmare moon said. Vickers Looked at her_

o.O.o

Princess Celestia Sat at the Table along with her Trusted Captain of the Royal Guard, Gold-Helm, at her left with a Blank seat to her Right (Where either Twilight or Luna would sit in these meetings), opposite the table sat the 4 Members of Stargate Atlantis 1; Colonel Sheppard, Dr Rodney McKay, Ronan and Teahla. Clearing her throat, she spoke after the silence that had happened after they had entered the Town hall. Whilst Celestia and Gold-Helm sat fine with the Tables, the Humans had to sit like the ancient Japanese, Cross-legged, and on cushions.

Mr and Mr's Cake brought out a Tray of Muffins, cupcakes and biscuits with 2 pots of tea. Placing them on the table, Celestia used her magic to pour a Cup for herself whilst Teahla Pour herself one.

"I apologize for how my Ponies treated you on the way here" Celestia apologised as she put down the Pot and Levitated the Cup. Much to Rodney's Displeasure at her 'Apparent' magic "they are scared and we have not had a Destructive force such as the Wraith come though before."

"We get this from time to time anyway. We are kind of used to it. But to be honest we haven't really dealt with an Equine Race such as yourself your highness" Sheppard said politely as he eyed a muffin

"Please, let's just cut the formalities shall we? It may make for better negotiations. As I have introduced myself and Gold-helm here. May I ask who you all are? I already know Rodney's name as Luna had mentioned it in passing in one of her letters, that and he has a Name Tag"

"Well, you know Dr McKay. I'm Colonel John Sheppard" Sheppard said Shaking Celestia's hoof.

"Rohnan" Rohnan said flatly

"And I'm Teahla, a Pleasure to be on your Beautiful planet Celestia" Teahla said bowing slightly.

"You're most welcome. But now let's organise what we are going to do about this wraith problem" Celestia Said as the SGA members nodded

"Well we Can get in, But getting out is always the Fun Part" John said as Rodney pulled out a Data Pad.

"The Wraith Will most likely be keeping your 'ponies' in the holding Cells here" Rodney said as the Data pads Holo-display appeared "How many ponies roughly where taken?"

"According to the Last Communication, only the following ponies are missing AHEM" Gold-helm said clearing his thought "Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Big Macintosh, Rarity, Princess Luna, rainbow Dash and your two, Private Riza Hawkeye and Captain Vickers. So only about 8"

"Okay then, one jumper in whilst the other causes a Diversion to open the Main Hanger bays. Then we proceed in and save the ones that are captured. Sounds Easy"

"Then we blow the hive up" Ronan Said "They are wraith…what?"

"I cannot allow the 4 of you to go alone. I Shall Accompany You" Celestia said putting her hoof down "I cannot allow these wraiths to take my Student and Sister like this"

"Your highness I must protest"

"My mind is set gold-helm. I shall accompany SGA 1 on the Rescue mission. However, as not to Arouse Suspicion, Teahla I need you for a minute in Private. I have an idea that involves magic and a Disguise for me" Celestia said

o.O.o

"Well this Sure as hay Sucks" Applejack said slamming her hooves again into the Wraith Holding Cell doors "This thing ain't gonna Budge!"

"They are made from a Single Life form, the whole Ship is one organism. So stop hitting the door AJ" Hawkeye said flatly from the Other Cell.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW IT!" Rainbow Dash Shouted Hawkeye shrugged "STOP ACTING SO SMUG!"

"Rainbow, settle" Applejack Said. Her brother was sitting in the same cell as her. Twilight, Hawkeye and Luna where in the cell opposite whilst Rarity and Rainbow in the cell next to her s in the Corridor. The Wraith ponies where now supported by Actual Humanoid Wraith as Well. Though the Numbers Significantly Less than the Pariahs (As Twilight called them) they would still cause a problem if they wanted to escape.

"Her Friend was Taken Before we all got here, so how do you think she Feels? We don't know if he's still alive and kicking" Applejack said sounding sympathetic. Hawkeye simply turned around and tried to ignore the Fillies.

"Way to Go AJ, you did better than me" Rainbow said mockingly.

"I'm Sorry Sugarcube; I didn't mean that he's dead I just meant that he…"Applejack said sounding Rather hurt. Hawkeye didn't even look up

"Just shut up" Hawkeye said, as tears filled her eyes "You just don't understand. The Wraith have destroyed planets, Wiped out entire races. Do you think that they give half a Damn about Mercy to their enemies like me and Vickers!" she was on the Verge of Breaking down. "I WATCHED AS MY OWN BROTHER WAS KILLED BY THEM! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BOYFRIEND EITHER!"

The other ponies just stared as Twilight tried to comfort the now Broken Pegasus

o.O.o

Teahla Walked back into the Conference Hall with now another human Female; though most of the Men Knew it was Celestia, she was quite the Looker. She wore the Same Gear as the Atlantians, had ample Cleavage, Her hair remained the same and was still floating with a mystical wind.

"Wow" john said astonished

"Stop staring, we got my ponies to save" human Celestia said grabbing her Sword. It lengthened and Became more of a Hand and a Half Sword rather than the Short sword that it was before "Oh and I can still do magic" Celestia Waved as the teapots levitated in a White aura as well as her hand

"Nice" John said getting up

"Still don't believe that magic is real but hey if you can turn from a Horse to a human then there must be some science behind it"

Celestia looked down as Gold-helm bowed. "Look after the kingdom while I'm gone"

"Yes your majesty" He replied back as he Trotted out

"Let's get this party started" Celestia said as she sheathed her blade

"Right this way then and Ladies first" John said letting them out of the main hall of Ponyville and Right into the Back end of the puddle jumper.

o.O.o

"I was mistaken then; it seems that you have quite the mental Barriers and a very high pain threshold" Nightmare moon said cooing slightly. Vickers was Raised spread eagle by magic and held aloft to head height with nightmare moon. The Pegasus was Bloodied and Bruised in various places. He has his head drooped Down and was laughing. Nightmare Moon Growled "What's so funny you insolate Wretch!" starting to get very pissed off

"I said give me your worst" Vickers said looking up. A Large Gash was across his face going from his forehead and across is Right hand eye. His Glasses lay crushed on the floor "I've been though worst than this bitch"

"I admire one like you. Resilient and Stubbornness" Nightmare Moon Said coldly as another blast of Mind magic struck him delving into his memories, Vickers Screamed in Agony as anther one his mental walls fell to the onslaught allowing Nightmare moon to look into one of his memories.

_A very young Vickers stood at the Back of the mess hall. Eating what appeared to be Steak and Vegetables. Nightmare moon was standing at the other end of the hall. She was Surprised that this was a memory of Vickers. Yet alone all of the creatures that where more like The Two legged Wraith that was on her ship. She moved closer to the Young Human Vickers._

"_What is the meaning of this?" She demanded as the whole military looked at her simultaneously then back down at their meals. _

"_Umm… Lieutenant Adam Vickers?" A young Female Officer, the Bases Secretary, said holding a Message. A Couple of the bunch looking Military Grunts looked and gave a wolf-whistle. The Secretary flipped them the Finger and handed him the letter._

_Nightmare moon moved as though she was a Ghost and read over his shoulder._

"_Damn you Father. I told you would be the Death of her!" Vickers said "AND YOU! BEGONE LEAVE ME ALONE!" the young Vickers Shouted as Nightmare moon was assaulted by a Wave of now pissed off military grunts who jumped from their Meals and attacked her. Whilst the Secretary drew a Bowie knife and plunged it into the Heart of the invading presence Causing Nightmare moon to be Expelled from Vickers mind._

Nightmare Moon staggered back from the mind spike and spat a small amount of dark blood from her mouth "impressive display"

"Told you, you really shouldn't look into people's minds; you never know what you will find Nightmare moon. Learnt that one from the movie _Inception_ bitch" Vickers said laughing again only to receive a large blow to his Left wing. The Wing Let a Sicking Crack as the bone shattered again. Vickers Screamed in Pain

"I won't ask you again, WHAT IS THE DIALING SEQUENCE FOR EARTH AND ATLANTIS!"

"Ask the Wraith you overgrown Children's Toy" Vickers Retorted

"They won't tell me as they do not know either. But then again I'm getting a rather large amount of Pleasure from taking you down…" Nightmare Moon said flatly as the Doors to the Queens Chamber opened. A Single Pariah stood there before Bowing to his Queen.

"Forgive me Queen Nightmare Moon for the interruption. But we have an Unidentified Ship off the Starboard side. The Designs match what we called the Ancients my lady" a Pariah Said "Shall we deploy the Darts to deal with them swiftly?"

"OF COURSE WHELP! Deploy the darts and destroy them, and Get out of my sight" Nightmare moon Shouted to the pariah, who stumbled backwards then Bowed as he left the Room

"Yes your highness" He muttered as the Door Swooshed closed

"And now that is sorted it's time for another one of your memories to be revealed, Vickers, or should I say Adam?"Nightmare moon Said as the Pegasus spat

"Try it bitch" Adam Spat as she blasted him again, this time breaking down yet another mental barrier.

o.O.o

"SGA 1, the Darts Are coming for us, we are evading the hanger is open" a Males Voice over the Intercom said, with blasting sounds as well

"Roger that, we are going in" John Said as the Puddle jumper Flew into the now Opened hanger bay.

The Cylindrical Ship flew with its Cloak active into the Belly of the Wraith Hive. Celestia was awe struck with the sheer size of the Wraith hive. As they flew into the hanger bay Rodney Pointed out a Spare landing platform that john flew the jumper and landed the Machine with a soft thud.

As he landed the puddle jumper, Celestia was on her feet with Rohnan quick second. She had her Blade half out and Rohnan had his pistol out. As soon as the ramp hit the floor she was out like a Bee to honey, impaling the first Wraith that was standing in the door way looking stumped where this Female had come from. The Second One didn't last long as Rohnan Blasted him in the Chest and sent him flying. As Celestia Withdrew her blade from the Wraiths Corpse as it fell to the Ground it ignited as soon as she had retrieved her blade from the wraith.

"Enchanted by the Sun. Sets Almost anything alight" Celestia said flicking the blade. A Small Flame Flew after it. "Which way do we go now? Rodney" She asked as Rodney, Teahla and john walked over the burning Corpse.

"Left then the First Right" Rodney said as Celestia Nodded. Rohnan and Celestia Took the Lead with Rodney and John behind them and Teahla bringing up the rear.

o.O.o

"I still think that we should have one of them for lunch" A Pariah Said to a Wraith. The Wraith Laughed but was swiftly stopped as a large amount of Gunfire came from down the corridor and then suddenly stopped "What the hell was that?"

"Dunno, INTRUDERS!" He shouted as Celestia Stepped round the corner.

The Human Alicorn as right pissed now. Not only had the Wraith Taken Her Sister Luna and Protégé Twilight, but now they had Pony Wraiths as well as Human ones. Using her Telekinesis she threw the Pariah into the wall knocking it out. The Wraith took a Shot at Celestia which she deflected off her burning blade and sent it into a Side wall causing a Scorch mark to appear. The Wraith was then taken down by a Single plasma bolt from Rohnan. As the Group came round the Corner they saw the holding Cells.

"What in the Hay is going on out there?" Applejack asked

"Hello?"Came Luna's voice, Celestia's heart missed a Beat as she Rushed down the corridor. Firmly planting the blade she kneeled. Luna Looked Puzzled then Celestia spoke

"My dearest Sister. How I have missed you. I feared the Worst when I heard that Ponyville was attacked" She said as Rodney opened the Doors to the main Cell block.

"TIA!" Luna shouted as she jumped into her arms "Why are you like this though?"

"Long story" John said as the Ponies came out. One in particular was a Pastel Yellow Pegasus with a Mane of Red tipped in White. She stood in front john and with a wing Saluted.

"Colonel Sheppard, Private Hawkeye reporting for duty SIR" Hawkeye said as he saluted back. She Sighed as McKay poked her with a finger

"Hawkeye what happened to you?" McKay said she Glared at him. Rodney could tell that she had been crying not too long ago "you cute like that. Was it magic?"

"Yes Dr McObvious. We need to Find Vickers. He wasn't with the rest of us when we regained Consciousness. I have a feeling that he's with the Queen" Hawkeye said as Sheppard nodded.

"Well then let's move" John Said "Rodney and Teahla take the ponies Back to the Jumper. Celestia, Rohnan, Hawkeye and I will go and Find the Captain"

"I wish to come as well" Twilight said the Humans looked at the unicorn

"Yeah we aint gonna leave a Pony behind!" Applejack said

"Awww Yeah, I'm coming. I want to give these Pariahs and Wraith a taste of the Dash" Rainbow said

Rodney whispered to john "Is that a guy or a girl?" John Shrugged

"Well I for one am not really in the mood for a Fight. Besides, this Place is simply disgusting and I have Goo and Crap all in my mane" Rarity said "I really need a Manicure"

"I can't let a Pony go alone. I'll escort Rarity back to the Jumper along with this one" Teahla said as big Mackintosh staggered around."Besides they won't be able to find it"

McKay pointed at the Stallion then at Applejack "Are you two related?"

"What did I miss?" (He had only JUST woken up) He said Staggering Around and looked rather Seedy, that is if a Horse could look like he had to much the night before.

"I for one am going not matter what Tia has to say. I owe Vickers my life after our First run in back in the Forrest" Luna said placing her fore-hoof down.

"Alright then, Teahla, you the White Unicorn and the large Red Stallion will Head back and Let SGA2 know about what's going on. The rest of us will proceed to the main Queen Chambers"

The Two Groups split up as they headed either to the main queen chambers or the hanger bay.

o.O.o

"MY, MY, MY" Nightmare moon Began sounding Ecstatic "I have not had this much fun getting information out of a Pony in a Long Time. I can Sense it, you don't have Long to go. I can tell. I have broken both of your wings. And even broken you mentally, yet you still resist?" She asked the Rhetorical Question "I must say that I am most impressed more than anything"

"I. Will. Not. Succumb. Too. You. And reveal Earths location or that of Atlantis to you Nightmare Moon"

"Ah well. It's been Fun, but now Adam. Time you to finally be put out your miserable Excuse of a life" Nightmare moon said as a Blade of Darkness Formed in front of her "I would say it's been fun, for me it has but not been for you" She Brought the blade square down Adams Exposed Chest and Ripped it open. He Screamed in Pure pain as it cut deep enough to shatter his rips and Slice right though his heart and Lungs. The Magical bonds holding him dissipated as he collapsed in a Pool of his own blood. He coughed and Spluttered looking at Nightmare moon. "WHAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" She shouted taking a step back. No pony had lasted as long as He did, nor resisted her for so long. What made him different?

"What can I say bitch. I'm hard to kill" he coughed as he brought himself to one knee. A Bright light Appeared and then settled behind him. Basking him in glorious light. "That and the Ancients are behind me" his Wounds had healed over and all but the eye scar disappeared.

"IMPOSSIBLE! No magic is capable of doing that! YOU WHERE ON THE VERGE OF DEATH AND YET YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!"

"Yeah well. This magic is from Ancient Times, so of course it's possible" Adam Responded Back as the light Cascaded into a Floating sphere above his forehead. "And I have an Over Developed ancient gene. So BRING IT ON!" He shouted as he charged at Nightmare Moon, the Light Began to cascade from his Forehead as though he was casting a Magic Spell.

Nightmare moon Laughed as she teleported behind hm and sent a Beam of Pure Darkness towards Adam, who Turned and Fired his own. A Silvery Gray colour shot from his glowing now fully formed Unicorns horn. The two Beams Met halfway and stopped halfway between the combatants. Both beams continued to collide as both Adam and Nightmare moon Stood Either Side of the Main Room when the Rescue Team burst in.

"So it would seem that you did manage to get a Message back to your Friends. No matter" nightmare moon Said as she sent more power down her beam.

Twilight's Mind just blanked and a single voice pierced her mind '_Help him young one'_. She then jumped to Adams Side and sent a power Surge down his Beam offsetting the power. "Looks like you could use an extra Horn" Twilight Said as Adam Grinned

"EAT THIS YOU OVERGROWN CHILDRENS TOY!" Adam Shouted as he sent a significant power Surge down the Beam Sending the beam All the way back to Nightmare moon, she was then sent flying back to the Wall and Collided with a Sickening Crunch. Adam Moved with a Purpose of the now injured Nightmare moon "This is for everything that you put me though" he said silently as His horn Glowed again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed as the Magic Encased her withering form

"I NEED MORE POWER HELP SO I CAN BANISH HER PREMINATLY!" Adam Shouted. Without a Second thought Twilight and Luna jumped beside him, both Sending Waves of magic to Aid him in the Ancient Spell of banishment. Whilst Adams was Grey, Twilights was a Rich purple with a Streak of light Pink like her mane and Luna's was the same as her main, Light Purple with small flecks of white.

"IS IT WORKING?" Luna Shouted over the Din of the Spell.

"NOT NEARLY ENOUGH POWER!" Adam shouted back.

Celestia Stood over them all in Alicorn Form and Added her Pure White Magic to the Lot. Behind Nightmare moon a brilliantly coloured Portal appeared and she was being literally sucked in

"**YOU HAVE BEEN A BLIGHT ON THIS PLAN OF EXSISTANCE! I HENCEFORTH BANISH YOU NIGHTMARE MOON TO THE NETHER REALM PERMINANTLY**!" Adam shouted, his Voice Reverberating over the Magic. Nightmare Moon Screamed as she was pulled into the Nether Realm by black hands that dragged her into it. With a Massive Flash of light the portal closed up and sent a Massive Backlash of magic right at the Caster.

Adam was Sent Flying back with the Magic blast. His own grey magic fading as he was slammed into other wall. The last thing he saw before losing Consciousness was Hawkeye rushing to his side.

To be Concluded in Part 5


	5. Revelations of the Ancient kind

My Little Space Explorer  
>Chapter 5<br>Revelations of the Ancient Kind  
>Adam Jenkins AKA the Black-Cuno<br>Stargate Belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Myer  
>My Little pony belongs to Hasbro and the Series to Lauren Faust<p>

o.O.o

_Previously on MLP SE_

"_Just shut up" Hawkeye said, as tears filled her eyes "You just don't understand. The Wraith have destroyed planets, Wiped out entire races. Do you think that they give half a Damn about Mercy to their enemies like me and Vickers!" she was on the Verge of Breaking down. "I WATCHED AS MY OWN BROTHER WAS KILLED BY THEM! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY CRUSH EITHER!"_

_Nightmare moon Laughed as she teleported behind him and sent a Beam of Pure Darkness towards Adam, who Turned and Fired his own. A Silvery Gray colour shot from his glowing now fully formed Unicorns horn._

o.O.o

Adam Stood there, Human Again and Robed in white cloak with Gold Trim, his Cutie mark was on his Chest as well as the Atlantis Symbol on the other pocket, he still had the Remote DHD on his left arm. The Atlantis Central Room or Gate room was empty. He turned around to see the Old Gate that had brought them to Equestria the First time. Turning back around the Room had become a Corridor with the Atlantian Stargate on one end with the Equestrian Gate on the other.  
>"Where the Fuck is I?" He asked, his voice echoed around. A Very soft and Well Spoken Females voice came from Behind him<p>

"At a Crossroad Young One" She said. Adam swung round; his robe flew around as he faced an Alicorn that looked like an Older Version of Luna, Armour included. Though he could Tell by the Eyes that it probably not Princess Luna, but worth asking. "My husband and I have brought you to this plane of Existence as your body is significantly exhausted and was on the Verge of Dying. We placed your mind in the Parallel Realm offset by about 3 days and letting your Body catch up so to Speak" She said

"Princess Luna?" Adam Stammered, getting a Small and Cute laugh from the Alicorn

"HA-HA so you know of my daughter then? No I am not Luna, My Name is Lamira. Ironic isn't it?" Lamira Said Adam frowned but folded his arms and waited for something more to Come from the Alicorn. "Well then, you must be wondering where you are"

"Well duh. Last thing I remember is Banishing Nightmare Moon. Then being flung across the room" Adam Said mulling it over "Then Passing out and Winding Over here. Where there is an Atlantian Stargate and a complete copy of the One in the Wraith compound.

"Yes and thanks for that by the way. We have been trying to Intervene but as we are ancient and ascended beings we could not" Lamira said sounding Rather down

"Wait, your Ascended beings?" Adam Asked Lamira Nodded.

"Well yeah. All Alicorn's are Ancients or at least directly related to ancients" Lamira Said as a Second Alicorn appeared. This one was Very similar to Celestia but was obviously a Male and was at least a head higher than Adam. He stood beside Lamira which she then proceeded to Muzzle him affectionately. "Much like Celestia and Luna our Children" Lamira said

"I can see the resemblance" Adam said flatly "So what you 'Descended got it on' and then left again? Wow and I thought that my parents where bad"

"Not really. This galaxy was supposed to be a Gate between the Pegasus galaxy and the Milky Way. We created it in the Image of the Equines; in reality Equestria was actually a Test" The Colt said, his Voice was much like that of Morgan Freeman as Adam noted.

"A test? As in a Scientific Experiment?" Adam asked. The Colt Nodded

"Why yes. This galaxy was populated by the three Races; the Pegasai, Unicorns and Standard ponies. We decided that we would create three planets far apart from each other to see how they would cope. Well they went better than expected" the Colt Said sounding Excited.

"Before we go on; who are you?" Adam Asked the colt laughed

"My name Is Soranus" Soranus said bowing to Adam, who returned the favour.

"Let me guess, named after a Sun in the Milky Way?"

"Correct, now back to the Explanation of Equestrian History; we descended 3 times each to observe the three planets that we had created. The First was Magrathia, Home of the unicorns. They created a utopia dedicated to the Use of magic and their Architecture is reflected in Canterlot, they Admired us when we where there. The Second Planet was Terraria, Home of the Earth ponies. They Created a Society much like the humans of earth and have even taken to exploring the Depths of the oceans. When they found us among them they simply showed us what they had achieved, this can be Seen in Manehattan"

"So that leaves the Pegasus" Lamira interrupted. "Their Home planet of Skyrim was, as we had designed, a Gas Giant. They had adopted a society in the Air, with everything made from Clouds. This can be seen in Cloudsdale."

"What happened when they found you hiding among them?" Adam Asked now getting interested in this history

"They put on an impressive Display of Arial Acrobats and stunt performers" Soranus said sounding impressed. He continued "After the Three planets had prospered; we then proceeded to create Equestria. A Planet that would have all three Societies living in harmony and working together… or so we thought" He Brought up what appeared to be a copy of the map of the Equinus galaxy.

"We did that and well seeded the planet with Pegasai, unicorns and Ponies. They then built the three main Cities of Cloudsdale, Canterlot and Manehattan. However they all didn't see Eye to eye. The Pegasai hated the unicorns for their magic and the Earth ponies for being 'arrogant', the Earth hated the Pegasai for their Flight and Control over the clouds and hated the unicorns for their unnatural magic, whilst the unicorns hated them all for their Interruptions and constant fighting between them." Soranus Said sounding Defeated.

"They then broke into all out war about 200 years before Celestia was born, so we descended as Alicorn's"

"A Mix of Pegasai, Unicorn and pony" Adam Said looking at the two gates then back to the Alicorn's

"Correct. We descended and Started Peace talks Between the Races. They all respected us for they knew in their History that we where the 'gods' of their Home worlds. Eventually they settled and we ruled over them or watched over them. The Earth ponies worked the land, the Pegasai the Air and the unicorns everything magic and artistic. After about 145 years of Peace we decided that it would be time for new rulers. Then, well given that we always wanted a Family, Celestia was born and 5 years later Luna" Lamira Explained, then Soranus continued.

"We told the Ponies of the day to rule themselves and when they were old enough let the Daughters of the Sun and Moon guides them to prosperity; which unfortunately hit a Snag with Nightmare Moon Making an appearance and forcing Celestia to Banish Luna to the moon for a Thousand years. So she took on the role of booth the moon and Sun raiser. We had left them alone shortly after Luna Was 2; we had spent too much time as Alicorn's so we ascended for the 4rd time. It was the Biggest Mistake we could have ever made"

"So where do I fit in all of this? I mean it's good to get a History of Equestria. Also when did the Stargate wind up here?" Adam asked. Soranus sighed and then explained

"The Stargate's where brought here by us, but we locked them down to the outside galaxies; The Gates on Magrathia, Skyrim and Terraria were also brought here by us and placed in permanent lockdown until the Equestria gate was re-activated. Or so we thought. When you Arrived on Equestrian soil and didn't harm our Daughter and even saved her from the wraith we used our magic, though her, to Change you into a Pegasus as it was to better suited to your personalities and to save you from death. We also Set up your friends to land AFTER you so that you could save Luna" Soranus said "Without being troubled by that incessant Colonel"

"So how did I unlock the gates you closed?" Adam Asked, but he had a theory behind it and it was on his arm

"That Device on your arm was an ancient device that could access the very core systems of a Stargate and Give you complete control over their Systems and Override Codes. Even we are not powerful enough to stop that one once it begins, so long as you have the right Codes and symbol combinations"

"So it was you who told me the Final Chevron to unlock Equestria?" Adam Questioned remembering the Words before that brought them here the first time.

"Yes" Lamira Said nodding.

"And you knew that a wraith hive was going to attack Equestria. So you KNEW that I would find the Ancient override device and you knew that the old gate was the only way to get access to even save the planet. YOU USED ME!" Adam shouted at the Alicorn's

"We had to, we can no longer interfere. What we weren't expecting was that your Ancient gene would cause such a Radical transformation in you or your Resilience against Nightmare moon's Torture" Soranus

"So you are the ones that healed me and made me into an Alicorn?"

"No. that was not us, that was another ancient that has yet to reveal to us" Lamira Said, Adam was unimpressed but was Still Fuming when he spoke calmly

"So what happens to me now?" He asked, the Two Alicorn's looked at him

"We can Grant you one Desire to you and you alone" Soranus said Adam nodded.

"Then I want Hawkeye Returned to a Human and I want her to Realise that it would never have worked between us. I think I have fallen for another, that and I don't think that it could have worked between us. Especially in our Workplace and line of work."

"We can Change her back to a Human and change her feelings about you" Soranus Said nodding and Waiving his Hoof. "It is done"

"Very well then, thank you for this. Will I remember any of this?" He asked as the Old Gate Activated and Swooshed and formed the Purple and White gate puddle.

"Only if you really want it to" Lamira said "Adam"

"Yeah?" he said turning back to the Two Alicorns.

"Let my Daughters know that we love them and always watch out for them"

Adam Chuckled. "After what happened, I know that you really do love them, I shall pass that on" He Said pulling up the Wrist DHD and took a picture of the happy couple.

Adam remembered, or chose to as he Stepped through the gates Puddle

o.O.o

Rodney Paced. Once again he was in a Foul mood for the second time in 4 days, even the Equine royal Guards that had brought him breakfast in library noted that he was rather displeased that their 'clopping' had interrupted his study. Sheppard had left him there Teahla to deal with the Diplomatic negotiations and to make sure that the Captain wakes up and had friendly faces nearby. That and to do a Bit of research into their Science. Twilight had kept him company, but she was often called away by Spike, a Baby dragon (Which still annoyed Rodney as most creatures in Equestria are mythical), for some royal business. She helped him find the books that he wanted. Though Rodney was more interested in the technology than the Magic, Twilight had shown him and Teahla around Canterlot and gave them a brief history. They had access to a Puddle jumper as Hawkeye, Sheppard and Rohnan Took the other back to Atlantis. They were Surprised that the 7 chevron code worked to dial out. But they had to wait for Adam to regain consciousness to dial back to Equestria as it needed 8 to get to the planet.

"ARRRGHHH!" Rodney shouted as yet another book simply referred to the use of Magic to create more scientific research results. It drove Rodney mad. "There has to be a Logical Explanation to this rather than just 'poof' and magic" Twilight walked in with Spike on her back as Rodney was on the literal verge of ripping his hair out.

"Perhaps you can just accept that magic exists?" she asked, Rodney sighed as Teahla walked in. A Pastel yellow Pegasus was at her side. They were talking about the various animals in the gardens that they had just visited

"Who's the new friend Teahla?" Rodney asked, the Pegasus eeped then jumped behind Teahla. "That was unexpected"

"Don't worry Fluttershy" Teahla said, "This is one of my friends. Dr Rodney McKay, this is Fluttershy"

"Well hi" Rodney said flatly holding up another book labelled 'supernatural's'

"Hi" Fluttershy muttered barely audible.

Rodney just ignored her and continued to browse some more books. Twilight was quite busy flicking though Rodney's Laptop and was looking at some various documents that he had open. Mainly the Ancient dialling system and some star charts.

The doors to the library Opened and Gold-Helm Entered

"Sorry for the interruption" Gold-Helm said getting everyone's attention "But I have received word that Captain Vickers as Awoken"

o.O.o

Luna Was most Concerned. Hawkeyes Sudden Change in personality a few days ago had plagued her. She remembered the conversation that she had overheard

-Flashback-

At first Hawkeye was most concerned about Vickers Health rarely ever leaving his side. Then out of the blue, a Day after they had Watched Hawkeye change back to a human, Sheppard handed her a Letter. She didn't read it, but the Expression that she read it was of pure distain. She demanded to speak with Sheppard Directly and in private.

Luna had only overheard some of the conversation

"WHAT! WHY!" Hawkeye shouted. Luna could hear though the Wall thanks to a little magic

"You were to be transferred out of the SCAR unit at his request" Sheppard Said "It was the deceased Colonels Request, the Whole of SCAR 1 is to be disbanded after this mission went south to New Mexico"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but they want you back at the SGC as soon as. Don't you think it's a Little weird this. You are now human Again yet Adam in there…"

"His name is Adam?"

"Yeah didn't he tell you?"

"He didn't"

"Well, Isn't it weird that your human again and yet he is still an Alicorn? Then this rocks up" john said shrugging "I don't even remember receiving this from Carter anyway…:

"Well an order is an order" Hawkeye said sounding Defeated

"I'll leave McKay and Teahla here with one of the puddle jumpers we'll link back up with SGA 2 and let Carter know what's happening"

The Team split up that afternoon and Teahla and McKay had stayed behind with a Puddle jumper; Whilst Hawkeye, Sheppard and Rohnan left in the second one to One of Pinkie Pies parties.

Luna was snapped out of remembering Pinkie's Song to a Soft Male Voice coming from the room that she was pacing outside of, the room that held a recovering Vickers.

"Well, again I have no idea where I am" Luna recognised it immediately

"Vickers" Luna muttered as she darted into the Room. There Sitting up was the Alicorn Captain. The Captains Coat had changed from the Dark brown to a Magenta Colour after the battle with Nightmare moon, but his mane remained short and Flat gray in colour.

Luna Looked at him and blushed. Rushing up to him she quite literally Kissed him. This Caused Adams Eyes to Widen then the princess stepped back and smiled, still blushing

"Luna, what in the name of the ancients brought that on?"

"For saving me Twice. That and you make a VERY cute Alicorn. I like the Dark Magenta on you" Luna said, as Adam looked over himself. It was true, his coat had changed colour and due to his Age he was only a Head higher than most ponies that he had met. But Luna, then he remembered the conversation with Lamira and Soranus

"Hey Luna, Do you remember your parents?" Adam asked as

"Huh…why do you ask, I'm just happy that you're okay"

"Well I think that they are the reason why I'm okay. I have something to tell you and Celestia in Private before you let my team mates know I'm okay"

"I'll go get her"

o.O.o

Adam was up and walking. His no longer needed the Glasses, but the Scar over his eye was a reminder of the battle with Nightmare Moon, his coat was a Growing back, but was a light Pink, almost white, Colour rather than the Dark Magenta. He was lost in his thoughts when Celestia and Luna entered the room.

"You wanted to talk with us before your fellow humans?" Celestia asked, Adam shook his head "how very unorthodox"

"Much like Luna kissing me" he muttered but continued "I'm not human anymore am I? But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. This is a private matter that you may not believe" Adam Tapped a Button. And a holodisplay picture appeared in front of Luna and Celestia "I believe that you may recognise these two?"

Celestia's eyes began to tear up, Luna couldn't pick them, but they looked familiar. Adam sighed as he turned the holo-pic off. Celestia Looked at him, she was now crying.

"Tia. Who were those Alicorns?" Luna asked

"Mom and Dad" Celestia said as she used her wing to wipe away the Tears

"WHAT!" Luna shouted 'How is that even possible?"

"They have been watching over you since they left and they told me to tell you that they are proud of you and your achievements"

"Thank you Adam, for that but how did you find them? You have been Comatose for 5 days now"

"That's the other part. They are ancients. Lamira and Soranus your Parents are the Ones behind me and the Stargate program to Equestria. They are also the One behind my recovery and Equestria in general." Adam Sighs "Let me start from the beginning"

o.O.o

After explaining the Whole thing that Lamira and Soranus said to him, Luna nodded.

"So now what?" Luna asked Adam then began his proposition

"This is what I propose. As Equestria is now linked to Stargate Systems as well as the gates in Magrathia, Skyrim and Terraria though Equestria, then May I formally ask that I can set up the SGE? I want to Set up the Stargate program here and Make your parents dreams come true" Adam Proposed.

Celestia raised an eyebrow as she spoke up "What about the General Populace?"

"The SGE would a Secret to Only those who were employed to it and those higher up. It's the same back on earth. Most of the Populace doesn't even know that space Travel is even possible"

"So it would be a Secret to only a Select few?" Luna Asked

"If that is what it takes then yes. I doubt that any-pony would want to know of the Stargates" Adam Explained. Celestia mulled it over for a few minutes

"Very well, I give you permission to set up the SGE, but YOU will be the One responsible for the construction and the running of it. Seeing as I doubt you will return to Atlantis or Earth as you are stuck in that form"

"Thank you, I will run everything directly to you or Luna. Now I think that we have that sorted out we can now let my colleagues know" Adam Said sounding very excited

"I will send Gold-Helm to get them" Celestia said as she left.

"Do you think she approves of you?" Luna Asked, Adam Shrugged

"I hope so…MMPH!" Adam Said getting a face full of Luna as she snogged him again.

Celestia Smirked "You know mum, I didn't think you would do it THAT way" Celestia said "Thanks for making Luna happy again"

'_you're welcome my daughter'_

o.O.o

"Well that will most certainly help with diplomatic conversations between Atlantis and Equestria" Rodney Said after Adam Explained the plan.

Twilight Sparkle and her Friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, where there as Celestia believed that they would be of Assistance in representing Equestria, That and she trusted her Student with this matter.

They All sat in the meeting room where Celestia usually had her Annual meeting with her higher ranking ponies of Equestria. The Table was Round and was emblazoned with the Moon and Sun. The Table was now host to a wide Variety of foods and had all of the Ponies and Humans around it.

In order going clockwise from Celestia (sitting at the apparent head of the table) was Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie pie, Dr McKay, Teahla, Captain Adam then Luna.

"The Idea was that Equestria be a Hub to the other three planets in this Galaxy that has life" Adam Explained breaking the silence that had occurred when Rodney had finished "And As Celestia is for this idea of Forming the SGE, or Stargate Equestria, and I'm Sure that She is more than happy to Form an alliance with earth and the Atlantis Expedition. The only problem that we need to worry about is where the Main Base will be located. Somewhere no pony would consider looking"

"The Ever free forest" Twilight Pipped up "Well all Ponies know that it's just"

"Unnatural" Rainbow said

"How is the forest Unnatural?" Teahla Asked

"The Clouds move" Rainbow Dash

"The Animal tend themselves" Fluttershy

"And the plants grow" Applejack said

"WHOTHOUT PONIES!" the three said in unison only to have Rodney Scoff then laugh. Even Adam had a Small laugh

"What's so funny?" Rainbow said flying over to Rodney. Rodney Wiped a Tear away

"That's how my home planet works; we let good old Mother Nature do her thing. Though the Idea of Weather control would be Quite Helpful"

"WHAT!" Rainbow said. Adam spoke up

"We have been to other planets Rainbow, and this is the first where the Environment is looked after by the inhabitants. On most worlds, we let nature run its course and we Weather it out…" Adam Said he continued "…but it sounds like this forest is the Perfect place for the Base. With Celestia's permission I would like to commence construction immediately on a Castle of Operations"

"Seeing as this will be a Joint project, between the Founding member of SGE and Us royalty, I will have my Sister Luna…" Celestia Said but was interrupted by Rodney

"Wait Luna's your Sister?"

"Yes, Now seeing as this is now the Case the Cover story will be the Luna wanted a Retreat from Canterlot and thus we re-instated her Castle in the Everfree. I Shall get our Builders and Architect's on the job ASAP. In the Mean time, Captain Adam you are most welcome to remain in the Canterlot castle. As for the Diplomatic Relations of Equestria and Earth and Atlantis, we will discuss this at a later date once the castle is built. Until then may I ask one thing of the SGC and SGA"

"Of course"

"This is only temporary, but can you refrain from coming to Equestria at least until the SGE is complete?" Celestia Asked. Rodney and Teahla nodded.

"We would be happy to comply and will relay this information back to our Superiors" Teahla said.

"Thankyou"

o.O.o

"So I Guess this is Goodbye for a while then Captain" Teahla said, Adam nodded "I shall let Hawkeye know"

"Don't, Hawkeye and I are over" Adam Said sound unhappy

"Wait since when?" Teahla asked

"After this…" using his wings to show over his form "…became Permanent. I don't want to hurt her as I'm now sort of immortal"

"Ah, well then. Good luck and will see you soon" Teahla said bowing, Adam returned the Favour

"Yeah we'll see you soon" Rodney said shaking Twilights Hoof and Adams.

"I can't wait to see Atlantis and learn more about your Race" Twilight said Rodney Smirked

"You would love to meet Dr Jackson then" Rodney said as they boarded the Puddle Jumper.

30 minutes after they took off Adam looked down at the remote DHD. The DHD on Adams arm flared up and started to show more information on the Gate systems. The chevron symbols showed the combination for Atlantis Followed by then deactivating and Going dormant again. Adam let out a Small tear before speaking.

"They have returned home" Adam said Luna and Twilight looked at him. He was crying, but they couldn't see him as he was in front of him "without me. But then…" He Turned around and Was Smiling and crying at the same time "…I suppose I am home"

EPILOUGE

A Dark magenta Alicorn and a purple unicorn where in the Central Room of the new Castle, Both where using magic at the moment to move something really huge, the object was A Massive round ring. They both Groaned as their horns now Sported 3 layers of magic to move the Device to the Central pedestal. With a Resounding Whumpfh, the Ring sat in the Slot for its position. The Pegasai, including Rainbow Dash, which were helping guide the Gate into position, placed various devices on the ring and linked them to various cables.

A massive Cheer overtook the onlookers. Adam looked over the members that had watched him and Twilight place the Ring or Stargate into position. The Last piece of the SGE to arrive as they had to travel at night so not to Arouse suspicion with the local populace (Which was easy as Luna Accidentally forgot to lower the moon for an Extra 3 hours that morning) and over 3 miles to the new Castle.

Celestia spoke up over the crowd that had been there from the Start of construction and would continue on as the first members of the SGE

"Ponies. Today marks the day when we Step Hoof off Equestria and into Space and beyond" Celestia said "It has been a Tiring 6 months, but I am happy that we succeeded" Everyone cheered as Pinkie Pie detonated her Party Streamers and every-pony celebrated the Glorious day.

Adam walked over to a still blushing Luna, who avoided his Gaze. It was no secret that the two had a connection that was slightly more intimate than 'just friends'

"What's wrong, you have been very quite with this last month?"

"It's been 4 months, and the thing is" Luna whispered something into his ear that was Barely audible over the music and Party goers.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Adams heart missed a beat and then only noticed that she had put on weight

"It's yours"

END

For the time being anyways

I Appologize for the 'Fastness' of this fick, But i have in the pipe works the First of 3 sequals which i s based on the three planets.

yes the threew ill be corssovers with other 'ponyfied' stories.

If you can guess the three i will be rather improessed.

the three planets are

'Magrathia' (NO IT IS NOT A Hitchhikers crossover) - Unicorn homeworld, think magic

'Skyrim' (Not an elderscrolls crossover, think Space) Pegasus homeworld -

'Teraria' (in the grim darkness of the future) Earth pony homeworld -

The Blackcuno Out - AKA Arcanis Wraith or Adam Vickers.

-Logout complete, have a nice day-


End file.
